Natania and Jayson:The Guardians of Narnia
by chrissymama
Summary: Before He left, Aslan had His son and daughter comfort the Narnians during the reign of the evil Queen Jadis. But when they find the future kings and queens of Narnia, would they finally see their father again or would this end in heartbreak? Read and Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

****** Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia Series. (I wish I did!) Enjoy :)**

Prologue **  
**

_Long ago, right before the 100 year long winter, Aslan, the great King of Narnia, had adopted two twins, a girl named Natania and a boy named Jayson. He gave them the ability to control two of the four elements, the ability to not age, and the ability to change from a lion to a human. Natania, otherwise known as Tani to her friends and her brother, controlled earth and water while Jayson, otherwise known as Jay, controlled fire and air. Together, these three were a very happy family. But that was about to change. Just after the twins 16th birthday, the White Witch took control of Narnia and started her harsh reign, making it always winter and never Christmas. Aslan had to leave Narnia until a certain prophecy was fulfilled. Before He left, He appointed His children to comfort and protect the Narnians. When they agreed, Aslan kissed them both goodbye and disappeared. 100 years went by and still the twins saw no signs of their father or of the Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve. Until, one fateful day when they saw a little girl in the middle of Lantern Waste. This is the story of The Guardians of Narnia.  
_

**I know this was short, but more is coming. Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A Daughter of Eve? **

*_**Tani's Point of View***_

It has been 100 years since my brother Jayson and I saw our Father, Aslan. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a couple of days after our 16th birthday and all of us were sitting outside near the ford of Beruna. We were having a picnic and Dad gave me and Jay a present each. "Dad, what is this for? Our birthday just passed."I remembered saying. Dad just chuckled and replied, "You would need these. Go on, open them." We did and what did we find? A necklace and a golden headband with jewels. My necklace was a blue sapphire with tiny emeralds etched around it and my crown had blue and green gems all around it. Jay's was a red ruby with white diamonds around it and so was his crown. "Promise me that you would not take these off." Dad said. We promised and soon after that, He was gone. I snap back to reality and rubbed my necklace. Whenever I do that, it makes me feel better. I looked through the pine trees and saw Lantern Waste. As usual, I saw nothing but a silly lantern. But then I hear rustling. "Jay, stop! Someone's going to hear." I scolded. He looked at me and whispered, "That wasn't me." I heard it again. This time, it was getting louder. Suddenly, the rustling stopped. _It was just the wind. _I thought. I turned again, expecting to see that stupid lantern. Then, I saw her. A girl. One of the future rulers of Narnia!

***_Jay's Point of View_***

I looked at my sister. Her eyes were as round as saucers and she was staring outside with her mouth open. "What is it, Tani?" I asked. She said nothing. She just continued to stare. _Poor Tani. _I thought. _She's lost it. _My sister, Natania and I were watching to see if at least one child of Adam or Eve came along and after one hundred years, we've seen nothing. Zip. Nada. _Hmm. Maybe she sees something. _I thought. I turned and looked at what Tani was looking at. I couldn't believe it. After 100 years, we have finally found a Daughter of Eve.

* * *

Lucy could have sworn that she heard rustling. "Come on out. Don't be scared." She said. Just then, she saw a faun. The twins, still in the bushes wanted to warn the girl, but knowing that they could put her life in danger, they stayed in their hiding spot. "Tumnus." Natania whispered to Jayson. He understood what she meant. They had followed him only a couple of weeks ago and they heard him make a deal with the White Witch that if he found a human, he would bring them to her. When Tumnus asked her if she could go into his house, Tani almost screamed at her to run back home, but Jay covered her mouth with his hand. To their horror, Lucy agreed. Together, the faun and Lucy walked to he house. After the coast was clear, the twins stepped out of their hiding place and talked to each other. "We need to save that Daughter of Eve before Tumnus tells the Witch!" Natania said, worry hinted in her voice. "Don't worry sis. We'll think of something." Jayson said, calming her. Just then, they saw the house and smoke coming out of the chimney. "I got an idea." Jay replied after a minute of thinking.

**Sorry this took so long! I was busy and I couldn't find enough time to do this! R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Jay's Plan**

**Tani's POV**

Me and Jay walked up to the house and then, Jay told me about his plan. We were to stay outside of the door and he was to control the fire inside to show the Daughter of Eve the fun things that us Narnians would do if it wasn't for the witch. Then, once she fell asleep because of the music that Tumnus played on his flute, we would scare him by Jay making a face of a Lion in the fire while I roared. "Are you sure we're not taking this a tad bit too far?" I asked him. "Of coarse not. We need to save the Daughter of Eve before Tumnus hands her over." Jayson replied.

**Jay's POV**

I was so ready! This would teach Tumnus to betray a Daughter of Eve. Although, this did had a possibility that I might burn the Daughter of Eve and Tumnus, but I didn't tell Tani. She worries over everything and she's more like Dad than I am. Once, when someone took a little fawn's toy horse, Tani ran over and demanded that they give it back. When they refused, Tani turned into her lion form and roared until they gave it back.

* * *

While Tumnus was playing his flute, the twins went according to plan. Jayson was making the images in the fire and Natania was waiting for just the right moment to roar. "Now!" Jay whispered. Just then, Tani gave a roar so loud, it seemed that all of Narnia was shaking. When they were sure that The house was dark enough, the twins burst into the room. Tumnus looked at them with fear in his eyes. "TUMNUS THE FAWN!" Jay boomed. "Y-y-yes?" Tumnus squeaked. "STEP AWAY FROM THE DAUGHTER OF EVE!" Tani bellowed. Just then, Lucy woke up. The twins hid themselves and Lucy found Tumnus sobbing. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He confessed that he was in the pay of the witch and the twins stepped out. "Are they the witch's guards?" Lucy squeaked with fear. "No. We are the guardians of the land of Narnia." Natania answered in a soothing voice. "We have seen you near the lamppost. The rustling in the woods was me and my sister." Jayson replied. "Now, we don't have much time. The witch has many on her side and we don't know who is for us or for her." The next thing Lucy knew, Tumnus and the twins were escorting her back to the lamppost as quick as they can. "I need to tell Peter, Ed and Su about this." Lucy thought out loud. "Wait, there's more of you?" Tani asked, gasping. "Yes. I have two brothers and one sister." Lucy answered. Tani looked at Jay and Jay looked at Lucy. "You need to leave. Now." Jay replied. Lucy went back into the woods and disappeared. As soon as Tumnus left for home, Natania and Jayson stayed near the lamppost and whispered to each other. "I feel it, Jay. She's one of the rulers of Narnia." Tani whispered. Jay just looked on. _If she's here, then that means that three more are coming and if they all come here, then that means that Dad is gonna come back. _He thought. Then he said, " I have a feeling that you're right. I hope she will come back with her family." Tani thought for a moment. "Trust me, I think she'll come back with her family. I just know it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Meet Edmund**

**Natania's POV**

It has been a week since the last time we saw the Daughter of Eve and now I'm worried. Did she forget about us already? Has she been hurt? Or even worse: _Did she come back here and got captured by the White Witch?_ I can't even think about that kid without worrying about her. And I don't even know her name._I need to take my mind off of her_. I thought to myself. Besides, she might come back. I **HOPE** she comes back. While I was deep in my thoughts, I didn't realize that someone was coming out of the woods opposite of where me and Jay were hiding. Suddenly, I feel someone shaking me. I nearly jumped out of the bushes when Jay placed his cream-colored hands on my mouth to silence my scream. "Sorry, sis." He whispered sheepishly. I just growled and shook my head. Then my attention was drawn to the lantern and I saw a child near it. It was the Daughter of Eve!

**Jayson's POV**

I couldn't believe it. The Daughter of Eve came back! But I noticed something else in the shadows coming towards her. I wonder what it is? "Tani, maybe you should go follow the Daughter of Eve in case something bad happens. I'll keep watch here." I whisper to her. "You sure? She asked me. "Yes. Besides, that Daughter of Eve needs to be protected at all costs." At first, she didn't move, then she nodded and then ran off to go to her. I see the two of them go to Tumnus' house. No sooner did they become a speck on the horizon, did I see someone move out of the shadows. It looked like the Daughter of Eve, but this one seemed like a male. It's a Son of Adam! Probably one of the girl's brothers. Just then, I hear the sound of bells and hooves. _Oh no. _I thought. _It's **HER**!  
_

* * *

Lucy was walking towards Tumnus' house when all of a sudden, she saw a lioness bounding towards her. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Somehow, she knew that the lioness wasn't going to hurt her. Soon, she was close enough for Lucy to see that she had a chocolate-brown colored coat and a sleek body. She also had a dark, black stripe that went from her forehead to her back. "Don't be afraid, Daughter of Eve." She said in a gentle voice. Soon, she stood on her hind legs and her appearance began to change. He chocolate brown fur turned to human skin, her paws changed to hands and feet, her mussel changed into a human face, the black stripe changed into long, jet black hair, and she had blue a blue and green dress. "You." Lucy whispered. It was Natania. "Well, I'm glad you remember me." Tani replied with a small smile. "I don't think I ever introduced myself to you and your brother." Lucy whispered as they walked. "I'm Lucy Pevensie from Finchley. What's your name?" "My name is Natania, but you can call me Tani." I whisper back. "Now come, we won't want to keep Tumnus waiting." So, off they went. _Well, this is going to be better than I thought it would be. _Tani thought to herself. _I hope._

Meanwhile, Jayson was not having a good time. In fact, he was nervous. The Witch saw Edmund and she didn't kill him. In fact, she was giving him something to eat. _This is very suspicious._ Jay thought. _ Jadis knows that the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve would be her undoing, so why is she feeding him? WHAT is he feeding him?_ Then, his heart sank as he watched Jadis handed him a silver box with a green, silk bow on top. In that box was Turkish Delight, but not the normal kind that you can make yourself. No, this box had Enchanted Turkish Delight, which left the victim craving for more. And now she's promising him more Turkish Delight if he did one thing: Bring the rest of his family to her house. Jayson ,fighting the urge to pounce on the witch then and there, watched in horror as Edmund agreed. No sooner than he did, Jay saw the witch show the boy the direction of her castle and then she was off.

The girls were returning to the lamppost after their visit with the faun. He was quite well, much to their relief. Just then, Natania saw a Son of Adam nearby and stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong, Tani?" Lucy asked, concerned. "I need to leave you now, but I'll make sure that you're safe." She replied. Soon, Natania disappeared into the bushes,leaving Lucy near the lamppost.

Jayson heard rustling beside him when all of a sudden, his sister appears. Soon, they heard Lucy cry, "Edmund!" and watched as the two of them vanish to their home beyond the trees. Tani noticed that Jay didn't say a word. In fact, he was breathing very hard and had a troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong, Jay?" Natania asked. Jayson looked at her and replied, "I saw a Son of Adam when you left with the girl." "Well, that's a good thing." Tani said, smiling. "But you don't understand. **She** saw him as well!"

"Wait, you don't mean-"

" I do. And not only that, but she fed the boy Enchanted Turkish Delight."

" This can't be good."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update the story. I still haven't updated The Greatest Dragon Trainer, but I will get that up and running as soon as I can. R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Two Weeks Later**

**Natania's POV:**

Ever since Lucy's second visit, I felt something that I thought I lost decades ago. Hope. However, with what Jay has told me about the Son of Adam, I can't help but worry about what will happen next. Could it be possible that the Witch's evil magic can turn Narnia's dream into a living nightmare? **_No! _**I thought to myself. _This is no time to jump to conclusions. __Besides, they might not come back._ I stopped and thought for a second. _**They might not come back.**_ It has been two weeks since we've seen them and just because Lucy has returned two times before, doesn't mean that it means that she would come back or that the Sons of Adams and the other Daughter of Eve would return. _Still, _I thought, _it's too early to see. _While I was still lost in thought,I hear a voice. "Shhh! Do you want us to get caught?!" I whispered screamed to Jay. "That wasn't me!" He whispered back. Then, I heard the voice again. Then two. Now three! Soon, I hear four voices coming from outside the bushes. I look and I could of sworn that my eyes popped out of my sockets. At last, the Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve have arrived!

**Jayson's POV **

Tani had stopped talking and was staring outside. "What is it, Tani? Is Lucy back? Is the Son of Adam back as well?" She didn't respond, but just stared through the bushes. _She was like that when we met Lucy. I wonder what she sees now. _I look through the bushes and I almost yelled with excitement. Lucy had returned, but she wasn't alone. With her were another Daughter of Eve and Two Sons of Adam. Just like the Prophesy. _THE PROPHESY! _My mind shrieked. Just then I hear Lucy say that she was going to take them to Tumnus. "Hey Tani, should we tell Tumnus that they're coming to him?" I whispered. "I'm going to tell him. You're staying here with the Kings and Queens." Tani said with a smile. "Hey, that's not fair!" I whispered/screamed, but she was off and I was alone.

* * *

"Come on, let's go see Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said with glee. Just as they were halfway there, they spotted a lion running behind them."Hey, is that a lion?" Peter asked, shocked. "I don't know. Let's get out of here!" Edmund replied,turning to run. "Lucy! Get away from him!" Susan cried with fear. "No, wait. He won't hurt us." Lucy replied, trying to calm them."She's right." The lion replied. As he spoke,the lion turned to a human boy with sandy blonde hair, cream colored skin, and had a white tunic and a red pants with brown boots. "You must be Jayson!" Lucy exclaimed with delight. "Well, it's good to see that Tani told you about me when you last came here." "Um, excuse me,Jayson, but how do you know Lucy and who is Tani?" Peter asked. "Tani is my twin sister . Her real name is Natania, but we all call her Tani. And we know Lucy because she has been here twice before." Peter, Susan, and Edmund just stared at him with gaping mouths and wide eyes. " Now, if I'm not mistaken, you're going to Tumnus' house." Jayson said with a grin. "Why yes! Are you coming with us?" Lucy asked, excited. "Of course. Follow me!" With that, the five of them started towards Tumnus' house. _Wow! This is going great! Won't Tumnus be surprised about this. Nothing can possibly go wrong!_

But meanwhile, Natania was frozen in horror. Why? Well, she had went ahead to Mr. Tumnus' house to tell him that company was coming. But when she got there, Tumnus' hose was in shambles and the fawn was nowhere in sight. _Maybe Tumnus moved to find a safer place to live. _She thought. She **hoped** that was the case. But her hopes were dashed when she noticed a piece of paper on his door. When she read it, her chocolate brown fur started to stand up. _This is not good!_

When Jayson and the others arrived, they saw Natania, still in her lioness form, her ears laid back in fear. "Tani, what happened? Jayson asked. She didn't say a word. Instead, she changed into her human form and held out the piece of paper. Peter took it and read aloud:

**_Warrant of Arrest_**

**_By Order of Her Majesty  
_**

**_The Faun, Tumnus_**

**_Is Hereby Charged with_**

**_High Treason_**

**_Against Her Imperial Majesty_**

**_Jadis, Queen of Narnia,_**

**_For comforting her enemies_**

**_And Fraternizing with Humans_**

**_Signed,_**

**_Maugrim, the Wolf_**

**_Long Live the Queen!_**

"Oh no! We need to call the police!" Lucy said with horror. "Lucy, they are the police." Susan replied, confused. After a moment of silence, the twins heard rustling near the bushes. "What was that?" Natania asked, extracting water from the snow. They heard rustling again. "Hey,I heard it too." Jayson replied, his hands starting to spark into a flame. When they heard it once more, the twins went on high alert. "Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, stay behind us. We 'll be able to protect you." Jayson told them, his hands blazing with fire. "Here's the plan: we see what it is. If it's a wolf or another one of the Witch's allies, fire at will." As soon as the rustling stopped, the creature appeared. "A beaver?" The group said together.

_**A/N: **_**I know this is late, but I had finals, dance classes, play ****rehearsals, and all that jazz. Thanks for being patient! :)**


End file.
